Code Geass Afterstory
by Shadaez
Summary: Lelouch Lives! A genius should not die from his own plans. Mostly romance though. Lelouch X C.C.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This story takes place after everything, when C.C. was going somewhere on that cart of hay. Basically, I wrote this story because I could not accept that Lelouch died, leaving C.C. alone forever.

"The power of the kings, Geass, brings one solitude." C.C. wondered, the chuckled softly. "Not quite accurate, is it? Right, Lelouch?"

As the cart of hay clattered on, the man behind the horse shrugged, pulling his straw hat off. "Not quite. But close. Don't make yourself sound like you can keep solitude away, witch."

"Witch? Me? You are the idiot with the curse and couldn't die, wizard. To suffer the despair of your loved ones leaving you one after another." C.C. retorted.

The man sighed, pulling his blue overcoat off. "Can you not shout my name like that, by the way? I am a fugitive."

"Fine. Can I at least call you Lulu? Why even bother, since everyone thought Lelouch was dead." C.C. answered in a matter-in-fact tone.

Lelouch sighed, removing a pair of glasses, the last of his disguise as a farmer. He then examine the red bird symbol on his wrist. "Shouldn't you be dead, after giving me the Code?" he exclaimed, thrusting his wrist up so that C.C. could see the symbol.

Days before the attack he planned with Suzaku, Lelouch made a contract with C.C. To give the Code, and thus the curse of immortality to Lelouch, so that he could survive the assassination, yet bleed enough to make it seem real enough. C.C. was unwilling to, knowing how it hurts to lost love ones to time and death, while one persist on, even after learning about the plan. One could not help but suspect that it was because of similar reasons as that of not giving it to Mao.

Oh the day, as planned, Suzaku, under the guise of Zero appeared, driving the blade into Lelouch. Lelouch fell, and ended up having to remain "dead" for a period of time, until no one bothered about his body and C.C. had claimed it under the guise of wanting to keep Lelouch close to her.

"No way will I die yet. Remember our contract? I wouldn't chase death until you fulfil them." C.C. answered, grabbing the hand before it shoots down again.

"Isn't it a demand to die?" Lelouch whispered.

"Part or parts of the contracts are subjected to changes without prior notice." C.C. answered as she held Lelouch's hand against her cheek.

"How unfair. You didn't say there was a fine print." Lelouch complained.

"Caveat subscriptor. Let the signer beware." C.C. answered, and then giggled softly as she manoeuvred Lelouch's hand over to tickle her neck.

Lelouch sighed, pulling his hand down again. C.C. refused to let go, instead having her hand to move down with his hand as well. "So, what is the new contract?" Lelouch asked tentatively.

C.C. considered for a moment, resting her hand on Lelouch's hair, effectively stopping him from rearranging his messy head. "Very simple. I want you to lead a simple and normal lifestyle, which I shall dictate, with me." C.C. answered, looking down at Lelouch.

Lelouch look up with a horrified expression as the horse canter along. C.C. smiled, touching Lelouch's lips. "Isn't that the same as making me your slave?" Lelouch whispered.

"Revenge for the slaves you commanded with you Geass. As of now, I will dictate our life. We shall live as farmers!" C.C. commanded, pointing to a dilapidated and vacant farm in the distance, probably because it was there and she happened to see it. It was probably vacated during the war.

"Our? We? Since when were we this close..." Lelouch complained, despite realizing he did not feel the urge to refuse C.C.'s crazy demands. In fact, he was looking forward to a peaceful life as well.


	2. Chapter 2

It did not take them long to settle into the farm, which was still fully equip with furnitures. There is even an odd cow roaming the field. The dust, though, took a while to clear up. By the time it was almost finished, night had fell.

"I don't know why I agreed to your silly demands." Lelouch complained again, cleaning up the bedroom.

"Did you realize there is only one room with a futon?" C.C. asked.

"Did you realize I am not going to share it with you?" Lelouch answered, placing himself on the futon immediately.

"There is only one bathroom too." C.C. continued.

"Then you can use it first." Lelouch answered, throwing a towel at C.C. As soon as C.C. left, Lelouch wondered about the strange feeling on his chest, and how his heart rate increased every time C.C. touched him.

This first happened during the war, when C.C. lost her memory and became a weak girl, a far cry from her usual independent and mysterious self. For once, she did not hide anything, only seeking a word of praise, or even just attention from Lelouch. Then he remembered a word Shirley once said. 'Suki'. Or love. The sound of C.C. returning immediately forced him to shake the notion away.

Lelouch picked up his own towel and clothes, not surprised by C.C.'s attire of undergarments. Rather, he was reminded of the C.C. who lost her memory.


	3. Chapter 3

After the bath, Lelouch returned to be greeted with the sight of C.C. sleeping peacefully in the futon. Her green hair was sprawled over the pillow, glowing slightly as the moonlight fell on it through the window. Unconsciously, Lelouch sat next to C.C., both pleased and irritated at how her sleeping face and soft smile had a calming effect on him.

"Why can't you sleep normally in a futon, instead of sitting next to one?" C.C. asked without opening her eyes.

"Because you are in that futon." Lelouch retorted, surprised that she was not asleep.

"Aren't you cold sitting on the floorboard?" C.C. continued, still without opening her eyes.

"Nothing an immortal cannot handle." Lelouch answered, hugging his legs as he realized he was cold.

C.C. sighed, reaching out to pull Lelouch onto the futon with surprising strength. An object that seemed to abide to Murphy's Law every time physical manoeuvres are concerned, Lelouch land sprawled on C.C. instead.

Lelouch quickly rolled away upon realizing C.C.'s compromising position.

"Sorry." C.C. apologized as Lelouch righted himself next to C.C.

Lelouch turned to face C.C., preparing to launch into various insults. To his surprise, the sight of C.C.'s apologetic face stopped him. A face that reminded him of the frail C.C.

"Sleep already." Lelouch complained, turning away.

C.C. wriggled closer to Lelouch.

"What?" Lelouch asked, turning over to face C.C. For the second time in a minute, Lelouch was surprised by C.C.'s facial expression. She was looking down, eyes averted.

"Could you call me by my name again?" C.C. whispered.

"Goodnight-" Lelouch whispered the name softly. A beautiful name, one Lelouch would not, or rather, dare not use normally.

C.C. blushed, hiding her face futilely with her hand. There was suddenly an overpowering urge to hold C.C., like he had held onto the frail C.C. in the past.

"Can you hold me to sleep? Just tonight?" C.C. asked, barely audible.

Lelouch blinked, taking a moment to understand what he just heard.

"I... I'm joking." C.C. whispered hurriedly, closing her eyes.

"Can I hold you to sleep? Just tonight." Lelouch whispered softly into C.C.'s ears, wrapping his arms around C.C. As lightly as possible, Lelouch touched his lips on C.C.'s forehead, where the symbol was once on.

C.C. sighed softly, snuggling into Lelouch's cradle. Just tonight. As much as C.C. wanted him, she would not let Lelouch love her. The pain of losing you loved ones to death while your immortal body persisted on, mourning for eternity; C.C. could not bear to inflict it on Lelouch.

Note(again): The end~ Thanks for reading. Pardon me, if the story failed to please. Reviews, please. Constructive criticism would help, but praises can make my day. ;)


End file.
